Emily Kinney's Dimensional Crisis 2 :Fatewhile's Return
A Sequel to Emily Kinney's Dimensional Crisis After Monogram recommisioned Emily and her friends' memories about Kiki's Secret,Fatewhile once again rises to spread Fatewhile's sickness and take revenge on the cast of Phineas and Ferb,especially Katie. 'Summary' 'Act 1:Prologue' Phineas and Ferb are having their usual activities while Emily has a feeling that she seems to have a lost memory.She the quickly notices Kiki nearby the bench.She and the kids follows them.There,they met Major Monogram and Carl. "Major Monogram:Okay Carl,fire. (Carl fires the MemoryRecomission-ator at the kids)" The kids remember everything,including Kiki's secret.Monogram explains that they have to recommision their memories as Emily-2 needs help from her 1st dimension counterpart. Carl opens the portal to the 2nd Dimension as the kids head inside.There,they meet up with Emily-2 and Kiki the Foxbot. "Emily:Hello,otherdimension me,how's it going. Emily-2:Not very well.I called all of you here because I need your help on saving other Phineas and Ferb Dimensions,the one that Baljeet-2 mentioned earlier.The Normbots have somehow being revived and now they are wreaking havoc across other universes under a new leadership. Phineas:Who? Emily-2:I don't know" Emily-2 then uses Doofenshmirtz-2's Otherdimension-ator to open a portal to the other alternate Phineas and Ferb Universes.The kids head inside,who knows where they are.... 'Act 2:A Phintastic Investigation Universe' The kids arrive in a dimension which mostly resembles the 1st Dimension Danville.The kids split up to search for someone.Phineas,Ferb and Emily met the Isabella from this dimension.She's wearing a detective-like attire.She was quickly shocked seeing Ferb... "Detective Isabella:Ferb is that(procceds to hug him)Ferb!But how?How did he?Is he alive? Phineas:Um,Isabella,he's not the Ferb from your dimension.He came with us. Detective Isabella:Oh sorry,it's just that...well...Ferb..he died a year ago.No one knew who killed him. Phineas:Oh my. Detective Isabella:Me and Phineas tried to figure out who did it,but we have no leads." So Phineas,Ferb,Emily and Detective Isabella head to a building where Detective Phineas is.He,like Detective Isabella,was shocked seeing Ferb. "Detective Phineas:Ferb!(hugs him)You're alive. Phineas:Uh,Phineas,he's not your Ferb,he came with us. Detective Phineas:Oh sorry.Wait,can I hug him a little longer(hugs Ferb again as the two Isabellas hand each other a handkerchief)." Phineas,seeing his alternate self like that,decides to help him solve the mystery.Detective Phineas feels appreciated.Suddenly,the Normbots appeared and attacked them.Emily-2 arrives and defeat the attacking Normbots.Emily notices a thumbprint paper on the floor.It was Ferb's blueprints.Whoever had killed the Ferb of this dimension got his/her hands on Ferb's blueprints.Iaabella take a good look at the thumbprint paper.After a few looks,she claimed that she found out who killed the Ferb of this dimension.The kids went to Detective Isabella's house and met Ferb's killer,Pinky the Chihuahua,also known as Prof.Pinky.Unlike his 1st dimension self,he's a rogue OWCA agent and hates Ferb.Also,he can talk through an animal translator.He commands the Normbots to attack them.Isabella then shows Pinky his favourite food,grilled cheese sandwich.Seeing the sandwich,Pinky realizes that he had made a mistake and apologizes to Detective Phineas and Isabella for killing Ferb. Pinky surrenders himself to the police as Detective Phineas and Isabella thanked the 1st Dimension characters and Emily-2 for helping them.Before leaving to the next dimension,Ferb reminded Detective Phineas that the Ferb of this dimension is always there,in his heart. 'Act 3:Phineas Flynn and the Alternate Dimension Universe' The kids arrive in the next dimension,which also seems similar to the 1st Dimension.Phineas claims that he's been here before.The Isabella and Ferb of this dimension showed up.Apparently,they still hated Phineas,despite the fact that he's from another dimension.The other Isabella still couldn't get over the fact that he's in love with Isabelle. Though she hated Phineas,she told him about robots roaming across the town.The kids run to Mercedes Vasquez,the girl who Phineas met when he was trapped in this dimension.She escort them to the Normbots' location.A black cloud then appeared.He was the mysterious from before.The cloud is revealed to be the Phineas Flynn of this dimension.He's an evil mastermind planning to take over the world.A Normbot notices the 1st Dimension characters and Emily-2 spying from behind.Phineas attack the Normbot with a wrench.Mastermind Phineas recognizes Phineas and attack him.Emily tied him up and started interrogating.He mentioned that some guy wearing a robe give him and the other lackeys from different universes the normbots. The kids then head for the next dimension.Meanwhile,the black-robed person claims that everything is going as exactly as planned. 'Act 4:The Terran Empire Universe' to be continued 'Background Information' *The first 3 dimensions that the PnF cast visit are from three Fanon stories.The plot in these dimensions except for Phineas Flynn and the Alternate Dimension have some slight minor changes from the original ones to fit in the original continuity of Phineas and Ferb.The fourth dimension they visited came from the Revenge of The Phineas series. *Minor changes in A Phintastic Investigation Universe: **Isabella and Phineas of this dimension wore detective attires. **In addition,Detective Phineas and Isabella managed to solve the mystery thanks to the 1st Dimension characters,Emily-2 and Kiki the Foxbot. *Minor changes in The Terran Empire Universe: **The characters in this dimension are the same age as the 1st Dimension characters instead of teenagers.Also,the Terran Empire Isabella's surname changed into Garcia-Shapiro. **The Great Temporal Battle took place on top of USS Earth Phineas's Earth instead of in a far away space. **Also,the two other Phineases and friends live in the same dimensions and live in two different Earths,The USS Earth and the Terran Empire Earth.The original one has the USS crews living in a different dimension than the ISS Crew's dimension. **Just like in A Phintastic Investigation Universe,The Terran Empire Universe characters got help from the 1st Dimension characters,Emily-2 and Kiki the Foxbot in defeating the Terran Empire fleet. more coming soon Category:Fanon Works Category:Crossovers Category:Dimension Category:Sequels